


Taking Down the Joker

by lovekittiesw



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Joker violated Scarecrow, Mild Sexual Content, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekittiesw/pseuds/lovekittiesw
Summary: Barbara is surprised when she learns that Scarecrow wants to take down Joker. Scarecrow wants to for more personal reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

Barbra Gordon was at her console when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She almost screamed and turned around to see Jonathan Crane standing right behind her.

She had never seen the Scarecrow look so gentle and serene without the mask. After a few minutes, she managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

"I think we both know what we want," said Jonathan. "We both want to take down the Joker." 

"You want to take down Joker?" asked Barbra. "Why?"

Jonathan sighed. "It's for more personal reasons."

_Flashback_

_It all happened in a alleyway a couple blocks from Arkham. It had been raining that night._

_Jonathan struggled in the clown's grip as he held his wrists above his head and pinned them to the wall._

_"Joker, you're not usually this crazy!" Jonathan cried out in shock and fear. Joker just laughed crazily._

_"Well, Doc, you're pretty enough to make an exception!"_

_Jonathan closed his eyes and waited for whatever happened to happen. When Joker was finished, he dropped the thin man on the pavement._

_"We'll have to do this again sometime!" the Clown called as he drove away, leaving Jonathan bloodied and ashamed in the alley._

Barbra had agreed to go with Jonathan to his hideout. He had wheeled her into the can van and strapped down her wheelchair.

"What's you real reason for taking down Joker?" Barara asked. 

"I just want to take him down," Jonathan replied. 

"Yeah. Only rape victims say that." 

Hearing those words caused Jonathan's blood to run cold and his skin to turn pale. Barbra saw this and gently placed a hand on his arm. She knew rapes were common in Gotham and many people recovered, but it would take a while for Jonathan to recover.

"It's ok," she said. They arrived at the hideout and went to the living room to think of a plan.

"Where is she?!"

Batman was not happy. He just got back from a patrol, only to find Barbra missing so he decided to find her. He was currently interrogating a henchman of Joker.

"How should I know?" the henchman asked. "She went with Scarecrow willingly!" Batman went back to the Batcave and phones Barbra.

"Barbara, where are you?"

"Bruce, I'm okay."

"Why did you go with Scarecrow willingly?"

"He needs my help. He wants to take down the Joker." 

Batman almost dropped the phone in shock. He needed to find Joker and help out in taking the clown down.

 

 

 


	2. Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Harley decide to help.

Jonathan and Barbara arrived at the hideout and went to the living room to think of a plan. Barbara had to admit, Jonathan had a good hideout.

"So, how are we gonna take down Joker?" she asked.

"Joker will have his thugs with him. We'll need Ivy and Harley' s help to get into Arkham to defeat him," Jonathan replied. "Those two are a couple now."

"I thought Joker was Harley's true love."

"Not anymore."

Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy, had been reading a book about plants when she heard a knock at the door.

"Harley, the door!" she said.

"Comin'!" Harley appeared in the room and opened the door. Barbara and Jonathan walked in.

"EEEEEE!" Harley squealed. She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Mistah I did that to you," she said. 

"What brings you here?" Ivy asked.

"We need your help to take down Joker," said Barbara.

"What happened?" Harley asked, turning to Jonathan. He sighed and his skin pales a little. 

"I...I don't want to talk about it," he said. "I got...violated." 

Harley ran over to him and hugged him. "Shhhh! It's okay, Doc. We still love ya."

The four gathered in a circle to think of a plan to take down Joker.


End file.
